They call me Snuffles
by Joou-sama
Summary: Set during Christmas OOTP. Remus is working and comes across a couple of letters from Harry to.. Snuffles? What is Remus going to do with this newfound information? Rating will change. RLxSB Slash! puppyshippers inc.


**A/N: Okay here we go. Don't give up hope on me yet will you :) Operation Seduce Sirius (for all of you who know and care) is on its way… promise. Can't say anything other than I've suffered from the horrors of writer's block. It sucks I'll tell you. So I began this one to take my mind off things, get a fresh start, and what do you know! OSS is on its way. And with that, the second and last part of this little fic I hope. **

**About this one then. Setting is Christmas Hols OOTP style, and the question is: who the hell is Snuffles? Or something like it… rating will change to M. And I disclaim everything but my wicked mind. Enjoy and please R/R if you feel the need. :)**

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

**They call me Snuffles – Part 1 of 2**

It was Christmas Holidays and, for once, they were all _happy._ Well, the latter was mostly directed at a certain Sirius Black. It had been a rare occurrence until now, to find a cheerful Sirius about. Finally free after years of imprisonment, and so many months astray living as a fugitive, Sirius Black had been obligated to stay at his former home- though _he_ never called it _home_- at Grimmauld Place 12.

But this holiday was without the Blacks, and with his new family: Harry, the Weasleys, Hermione and most importantly, Remus Lupin. And of course every other member of The Order who decided to drop by for a visit…

Sirius and Remus had after many twists and turns been able to re-establish their long lost relationship, after Dumbledore had told Sirius to "lie low at Lupin's for a while"… And _oh_ had he lain low alright, more than a couple of times, in fact.

At the time being, they had decided to keep their relationship a secret from the other members of the Order, and especially from the kids. This was mostly because they really didn't feel like telling the world, and also because it was a tad exiting to sneak around the house with the risk of being caught snogging in dark corners. It was almost the way it used to be back at Hogwarts, and Remus had the feeling that Sirius particularly enjoyed it, him being deprived of excitement elsewhere.

But _if _the others living at Grimmauld Place had known about them however, they would have been able to tell when Remus was away from the house on business, and when he was about to return. Sirius's mood would change rapidly at those times, and it was just like clockwork.

The first days he would sulk about the house, muttering and complaining about just how much he detested being 'locked up in this godforsaken place'. With time Sirius would become more annoyed, and spend his days snapping and picking fights and petty arguments with the people who came and went from the house, making them regret they ever put their foot there in the first place. When it was about time for Remus's supposed arrival, he would become restless, and spend his days checking the clock on the mantle, and tidying up wherever he went – Remus had always remarked on how Sirius constantly managed to make a mess of the place, when he was away.

But not this holiday, oh no! There was no Order business to be done. Sirius was sure of that. This naturally meant that Remus would be home for the hols. And no foul mood of Sirius Black would, or could, ever destroy the joyous feeling of spending Christmas with his one and true love.

O.o.O.o.O.o

At the moment, Sirius and Remus were sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Remus was sitting across from Sirius, reading the Prophet and sipping his tea while trying to ignore Sirius's foot, which was shamelessly running a path up and down his leg. He glanced at his mate from the edge of the paper; Sirius himself was sitting with one elbow propped on the table, resting his head lazily in his hand. His other hand was busy stroking the outside of his teacup, unmistakably in the same pace as his foot was proceeding underneath the table.

He caught Remus's glance and smirked in a way that made his lover blush and quickly resume to read his paper.

'Yes, life is good', he mused, still smirking. 'Harry and his friends are here, Arthur is coming back from St Mungo's any day now, and _Remus is blushing_. Yes life _had_ to be good sometimes.' And especially when you had a lover like Remus, and when you were a wizard with many tricks and useful spells to your advantage.

Sirius snapped abruptly out of his daydream - which consisted of more than one way to get the werewolf to writhe and scream with pleasure – when he heard the thunderous sound of several teenagers' feet booming down the stairs. He caught Remus eyes and scowled at the look his lover was giving him. He knew that look. Reluctantly he pulled his foot away from Remus's, and not a minute too soon. With a loud _crack_ Fred and George had apparated right next to Sirius, and Ron, Harry and Hermione appeared by the door.

"Good morning." Remus put down his paper with a smile.

"G'morning" they all replied in unison.

Ron made his way immediately towards the kitchen table. "What's for breakfast? My stomach is growling."

"Whatever you want is my guess." Sirius replied. "Molly is at Mungo's checking up on Arthur, so you just have to fend for yourselves."

"Oh…" By now, Ron was staring at the limp toaster, a piece of bread in his hand.

"Oh for crying out loud Ron!" Hermione said with not so well hidden annoyance. "It's a _toaster."_

Ron continued to stare. "So?"

"Never_mind_," she said exasperatedly. "I'll make breakfast."

"Er…Thanks." Ron said with relief and handed Hermione his piece of bread.

"Yeah thanks a lot 'Mione. Don't burn mine, will you?" George said while seating himself comfortably in a chair.

"Three is enough for me. No need to overdo it." Fred winked. Hermione scowled at him, but didn't retort.

"Well then..." Remus said after a while, and stood up from his chair. "Seeing as Hermione has control over the situation, I think I'll take my leave."

Sirius, who was in conversation with Harry at the moment, looked up.

"What? You're leaving?" His voice was as casual as ever, but Remus could still see the hint of desperation in his eyes. He chuckled.

"No, not leaving the _house._ I just thought I could start on some paperwork... It would be rather dull if I haven't finished it before the holidays, don't you agree?"

Sirius looked at him, the desperation replaced by mischievous glint. "Indeed it would. You can use my study if you want. Then you won't get lost in your search for privacy."

"How amiable of you." Remus replied dryly, but smiled and left the room.

O.o.O.o.O.o

After and hour or so of incessant scribbling and note-making, Remus had come to the conclusion that he needed a break. He put down his pencil with a sigh and leaned back in his chair. His mind wandered to what Sirius had been doing to his leg at breakfast. It had been quite nice, and maybe he could go find Sirius and make him carry on with his proceedings. He looked around on the desk for something that he could use as a reason to get Sirius away from the others for a while, without drawing any suspicions. A rather nasty business, those extendable- ears Fred and George had in their possession...

His eyes wandered around for a while, until he came across a bunch of letters. They were all written by Harry to… someone called Snuffles?

Curious who this Snuffles may be and why Sirius had the letters, Remus opened one and read. Realization dawned quickly on his face, and he let out a laugh that was eerily similar to Sirius's bark like such.

"You've got to be joking…" he said out to thin air while whipping away the tears of mirth his laughter had produced. "Of all the names in the bloody world…" he chuckled, and decided that it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go and find Sirius after all...

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Oh cliffhanger. What ever will Remus do? Well you just have to wait and see (and so will I.) Cheers!**


End file.
